


Spicy Hot

by longliveloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki needs a lot more than just a hug, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Thor is such a cockblock, and a major perv, but then again, loki x you - Freeform, so does the reader, why did I make this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveloki/pseuds/longliveloki
Summary: When your average Wendy's commercial somehow turns a nice cuddling session into something a bit more...spicy.





	Spicy Hot

   You never thought in a million years that you would ever even be in the same room as the “villain” that attacked your home city of New York. And yet, here you are, snuggled up on a couch in the Avengers compound with said man, Loki. Life works in mysterious ways, eh? 

   It’s your average Saturday night in with the “evil” man of your dreams, all of the others out partying, as they do almost every weekend when they aren’t saving the world, which leaves you to babysit Thor’s brother and make sure he doesn’t do anything bad, even though he hasn’t done anything bad in years. 

   You see, after the attack on New York, Thor thought it would be a bright idea to have Loki stay at the compound and be worked like a slave. Of course, it was more like a lavish life than one of hardship and never ending work. You always cooked dinner for the team and he was always welcome to eat with the crew (and by always welcome, you mean Thor forced everyone to be okay with it). Afterwards, he would be “forced” to do all of the dishes. Though, he was always happy to help you out, seeing as the piles of plates and dirty kitchenware was overwhelming to say the least, and your meals were nothing short of delicious each time. 

   It took a while of never ending perseverance to get close to the seemingly impossible God. You would make him cups of tea on nights when he couldn’t sleep, and would try and talk about anything and everything to keep his mind off of whatever was bothering him. You made sure to sit next to him at dinner and would sometimes even make small side dishes you know he loved as he could be decidedly picky with food. You never gave up, and he grew to love that about you. Thor was annoyed with how slow your relationship was developing, so he brought you two together and refused to leave until you two confessed. Yeah… it was pretty embarrassing, but you have to thank him for speeding things up. 

   Now… back to you two snuggled up on the couch. It was around eleven at night, the two of you were watching late night Investigation Discovery shows. You were itching to get closer to Loki, but you were unsure of how to go about it. You had only recently just started to cuddle together, but you were desperate for more. Loki was just so attractive and you felt so comfortable around him, slightly crazy God or not. He made you feel truly loved.

   One of your shows was just about to wrap up, and a commercial came on for Wendy’s ghost pepper fries. You never cared much for spicy food, and neither did Loki, so you were about to change the channel to escape the commercials when you hear “It's perfect if you're hot for spice.” For some strange, unknown reason, this made something snap in you. You turn to Loki, eyes shining, and say, “You know who I'm hot for?” He raises one eyebrow and cocks his head to the side.

   Okay, that did it, he's just too irresistible. You jump up off the couch and launch yourself on top of Loki, practically smashing your lips onto his. To say he is surprised would be a large understatement, but after only a few seconds, he starts kissing you back.  
You go to move your hand up his shirt, when you hear a loud, “Oh my!” from behind you. You fly off of Loki at max velocity and turn around, only to see Thor smiling at the both of you in the doorway. He waves his hand at you, “No, no, please continue. Loki has been waiting for this for quite some time! He kept pestering me for advice, but it seems he did not need any!”

   Your face erupts in a million shades of red. You turn to Loki. “You told your _brother_ you want to shag me?!” you screeched. He smiles sheepishly, “Well… he does know what the ladies like.”  
   You scoff at him in disgust and stomp away, leaving the two brothers wondering what was so wrong. 

   You'll be damned if you let Loki get anything from you now!  
   That is, if you can resist him…

**Author's Note:**

> I was cracking up while writing this. I hope you all enjoy it, this fic prompt almost made me spit out my drink.  
> I might do a second part if people like this... I think it would be hilarious to write another part where the reader really _can't_ resist Loki haha.  
>  I mean, not many of us can. ;)


End file.
